Talk:Cassiopeia
I have second thoughts on the party's proposal to introduce "civil teachings" in class. We should not teach our children to be civil, we should teach them to be critical, academic, and open-minded. 14:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Campaign poster 2 I made a campaign poster for the ProDems. I might not be what you though of. In fact, I try to make clear that we will be working on our own campaign items, but that we will also be cooperating with other parties or factions. What do you think? -- 09:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Dude, that's MEGA-professional :o. Cool. But I'm not a LD member, so Yuri, perhaps you should say something . 15:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::It is Progressive Democrats, dimitri. Nice, except that - how funny actually - red really does swear with blue. It represents the message that our party tries to bring. Though I have my doubts on working together with just any party?! 15:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry. I like the message, but that's just me. I think he's trying to say: "we're hardliners with a sense of compromise". 15:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I know, I was just thinking of the impossible (?) scenario of communists overrunning congress. If we would work together whit them comrades we would be accused of socialism no matter what color our banner has 15:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::They're not even participating in the elections. 15:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Too bad perhaps, they could make things more interesting. Should they even be regarded as political party anyway? Or communist for that matter... 15:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::They are a party, and they call themselves Commies, what can I say? 15:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Pierius suddenly vanished :S However, a little bit of silence is not a bad thing. --Bucurestean 16:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: :P --OuWTB 16:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I would have liked to see what commies do in a parliament. History teaches us that they like to torch such places, or use a hundred seats to make five people sit... 16:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: xD --Bucurestean 16:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I uploaded a new (lime) version of the poster. Shouldn't we start campaigning, Yuri? -- 12:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :You're getting really good at this Jeffie 08:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess so, but I am really busy and have some things to fix etc. I am afraid I wont be around for most of the time. 10:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, 's a pity. If it's not your exams, what is it then? ASSA? 09:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Indeed, there are some 'bumps along the road'. But since there is no point in sitting around just worrying I guess I can make some time come over to Lovia. It almost sounds like escapism... 08:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Uhu, I understand. Just enjoy a silly Lovia time . Btw: why don't you get working on those exams?? 08:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Because they are only in january and I have five days for each exam. Enough time, no? 08:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Uhhh... NO . Historische kritiek, Wijsbegeerte, Nederlandse Letterkunde etc., I need more than 5 days for! And I don't have 5 days for each exam... so. 08:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry Dimi, but I was kinda talking about my own time schedule. For Jefferson's sake, it's the Christmas holidays! 08:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, I won't be studying tomorrow night and on New Year's Eve, but for Jefferson's sake, it's your academic career! 08:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Jefferson should mind his own businesses! If I believe I have plenty of time there sure will be a reason for that. 08:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Alrighty :). It would be a waste of brain mass if you wouldn't succeed, that's all. But I'm sure you'll get it done your way, so I'll stop nagging. 08:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Without trying to brag, dimi, I shall try to explain: My current education doesn't really push me to my limits, a lot of history and names, isms and ideas but nothing I (and you) have never heard of before. Sure, some more details and occasionally a new point of view but never the shocking and completely not understandable complexity of higher mathematics. According to me, there are two kinds of subjects, there are those you will fully understand in no more than five days and there are those you will never truly master. Okay, I admit, I just wanted some time off 09:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I know the feeling, but I seem to have great doses of hardly manageable information. Which takes time to bump into me gulliver. 09:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC)